Sesame Street - Episode 3795
Picture Segment Description * SCENE 1: Telly says he will do many things while bouncing on his pogo stick today: first he'll welcome the viewer to Sesame Street, then he'll announce the letter and number of the day, then say the alphabet. Zoe wants to try the pogo stick, so Telly lets her, but warns her that pogo-sticking takes a lot of practice. To his surprise, she turns out to be a fast learner! Telly tells her she can give him back his pogo stick, but Zoe insists that she needs to practice (even though she's already good at it). She even intends to do all the things Telly wanted to do while bouncing, which upsets Telly. She welcomes the viewer to Sesame Street, and he chases after her. * Song: "It's Harder the First Time" - Children try various activities (riding tricycles, tying shoes, etc.) and progressively improve. (EKA: Episode 3038) * SCENE 2: Maria notices how good Zoe is on a pogo stick, then Telly comes by and asks Maria if she's seen Zoe, explaining what just happened. Maria suggests that Telly ask Zoe to give him back his pogo stick. He does so, and she says she'll give it back, as soon as she's done practicing, and talking about the letter J - which Telly wanted to do. * Film: The letters J-U-M-P jump to a song. (EKA: Episode 3656) * SCENE 3: Big Bird displays J, the letter of the day, and tries to think of a J word. Zoe bounces by the pogo stick, and Big Bird remembers the word "jump." Telly runs after Zoe. * Cartoon: Typewriter Guy: J for Jump Artist: Jeff Hale Zoe bounces across the screen at the end this cartoon, and Telly runs after her. * Film: Girls jump rope and sing playground rhymes. (EKA: Episode 3280) * SCENE 4: Zoe bounces by and tells Maria what she just did, and announces that she'll go look at the number of the day now - which Telly also wanted to do. Maria suggests that maybe Telly could use another pogo stick, but Telly needs his own. Just then, he notices the oncoming number 3 segment ... * Cartoon: The One Two Three Dogs do circus stunts. (EKA: Episode 2714) Zoe bounces across the screen at the end this cartoon. * Film Song: It's number 3 (on trike/on hike) (First: Episode 3136) * Cartoon In Egypt, three lemons make lemonade. (EKA: Episode 3285) * SCENE 5: Still unable to get his pogo stick back, Telly asks Gordon for help. Before Gordon can answer, Oscar offers his own pogo stick to Telly. It's specifically designed for Grouches - it's bent, it's slippery, there's a fish on each handlebar, and when it boings, it makes a loud honking sound. However, beggars can't be choosers, so Telly accepts Oscar's offer - he just has to catch up with Zoe before she says the alphabet while boinging, which he wanted to do. * Muppets: The Oinker Sisters sing "The Boogie-Woogie Piggies." (EKA: Episode 2955) * SCENE 6: "I don't care if you are a star -- you can't have a ride!" says Telly to the Oinker Sister who tried to catch one from him. Telly is worn out by now, but he is still determined to catch up with Zoe. Just then, a Honker comes by and gets in Telly's way, attracted to the honking noise that the Grouch pogo stick makes. Telly tries to point out the difference between the Honker and the pogo stick, but the Honker still won't listen. Zoe bounces by, counts to 10, and bounces away, and the chase resumes. * Song: Reggae 'Bounce.' (EKA: Episode 3624) * Muppets / Celebrity Elmo runs into Ellen DeGeneres listening to "Put Down the Duckie" with headphones and singing along to it. They try taking turns, but Elmo soon decides it would be better if they used the headphones at the same time - that way they can dance together. (EKA: Episode 3465) * Muppets Hoots tells Ernie to "Put Down the Duckie." (EKA: Episode 2623) * SCENE 7: Gordon tells the Honker for the last time that the Grouch pogo stick is not a Honker. The Honker gets it this time, but he still wants a goodbye kiss from the stick. Telly thinks nothing will stop him now, but Oscar warns him about the elephant ... * Cartoon: The word OPEN is spelled out in jack-in-the-boxes. (EKA: Episode 3656) * Muppets: Grover the Flight Attendant: Mr. Johnson is cold, and wants something warm. Grover suggests exercise, grabs him out of his seat and starts bouncing him around, which bothers a nearby passenger. Next, Grover gives Mr. Johnson a big hug, which doesn't work either. What Johnson really wants is a blanket, so Grover looks in the overhead luggage container, letting everything in it fall out and cover up Mr. Johnson. (EKA: Episode 3103) * SCENE 8: An elephant comes by to take the Grouch pogo stick, since Oscar told the elephant he could borrow it before Telly did. Thus, the elephant refuses to get out of Telly's way. * Film: A film insert about washing elephants at the Bronx Zoo. The song "Splish Splash" is used in part of the segment. (EKA: Episode 2096) * SCENE 9: Big Bird reminds us that the letter of the day is still J, and Zoe bounces past him. * Song: Joe Raposo sings "J Jump" (EKA: Episode 131) * Film: William Wegman's dogs make a J and dress as a jester. (EKA: Episode 3677) * Muppets: Biff sings "This Is My J". (EKA: Episode 1709) * Cartoon: A girl tries on big, bigger, and the biggest shoes. (new music added) Artist: Bruce Cayard (EKA: Episode 2926) * SCENE 10: Telly is even more worn out than ever after the chase, so Gordon lets Zoe know that Telly wants his pogo stick back. Telly explains to her that he's been trying all day to get it back from her, and how upset he is that she beat him to the punch on all the things he wanted to do today. She apologizes, and gives it back to him, but then she realizes that she doesn't have a pogo stick anymore. To everyone's surprise (and Oscar's dismay), she is also good at bouncing on the Grouch pogo stick. Telly chases after her on his own pogo stick, this time for fun. * Muppets - Elmo's World: Shoes (First: Episode 3601) * SCENE 11: Telly and Zoe have fun pogo sticking, while Oscar tells them to stop having fun. Gordon announces the sponsors, and the credits roll. Notes Lisa Simon directed this episode. Category:Sesame Street Category:Episodes